Too late
by pinksnow
Summary: So it’s true. I … I pushed him too far. I made him endure for too long… and now…. I really… have no right to… interfere... Is it finally too late for Yuuri? Yuuram pairing!


another kkm fic from me! it's really Yuuram, so pls read it till the end! **a big Thank u to the readers and reviewers of my previous fic!**excuse the slight OOCness!

Spoiler: for the identity of the Great Sage. But everybody probably knows it by now.

Disclaimer: kkm does not belong to this poor fangirl. ( sniffles).

On with the story.

* * *

" Take your clothes off. "

Shibuya Yuuri froze in his step, outside the locked room of his beloved friend and advisor Ken Murata, more popularly known as Daikenjen or the Great Sage.

That was Muruta's smooth voice he was hearing.

' _What in Kami's name is he doing? ' _Yuuri blinked. Oh he knew, judging from the tone of the aforementioned Daikenjen's voice, that this was the point where he was supposed to pretend that he had heard nothing whatsoever and then RUN away. Far, far away, as fast as his legs could carry him, for the sake of his own sanity and mental peace which would indirectly affect the sanity and mental peace of Shin Makoku itself.

But curiosity killed the cat.

And Yuuri was curious enough, if not a cat. So instead of doing the right thing i.e. running away as we discussed, Yuuri's ear automatically found itself being drawn to the door of the forbidden room of the Great Sage, by some unseen force.

" Ano….. I'm really not so sure about this….."

Wait-a-minute, Yuuri was all too familiar with this soft, spoilt voice, now carrying more than a hint of uncertainty. He nearly collapsed to the ground.

' _KUSO! NO WAY! WOLFRAM! Murata_..._… couldn't be… doing ………_.._ that sort of thing…… not with Wolf….'_

" Why must you be so difficult, Sir Von Bielefeld ? We are doing this for your sake, remember? To make you feel better, this is the only way now…" Murata sounded calm and understanding, like an elder comforting a child. Yuuri could almost see the gentle smile on his school friend's face.

But he knew that what the be-spectacled one was about to do with his fiancé was anything but child's play. And Wolfram was still so innocent in so many ways….

" I know. And I really do appreciate you dedicating your time to me, like this, but.." Yuuri held his breath, " this is…. the first time… I'm doing anything of this nature….so please be gentle…. with me…" Yuuri's worst fear was confirmed. So Wolfram was doing this willingly after all.

' _And why won't he ? '_ Yuuri felt like an ice-cold hand was gripping his heart. For some reason, he was finding this new truth extremely hard to deal with. He knew that he himself was to blame. He knew that Wolfram had been waiting for too long. He was the one who had made him wait this long. Heck, he had been so sure he didn't want an affectionate involvement with the unrealistically beautiful fair-haired one in the first place. But as he heard the faint rustle of royal clothes being discarded to the ground, he realized that he was shaking.

It was painful.

It hurt.

" Lie don on the bed now, Sir Von.."

" Please call me Wolfram. "

" Okay, Wolfram. I know you would rather have Shibuya handling you, in my place, but he is not…"

" It's really not important. It does not matter. As long as you can take away my pain…."

' _So it's true. I … I pushed him too far. I made him endure for too long… and now…. I really… have no right to… interfere. For how long? For how long has he been… loving me, selflessly ? Even though he acted like a brat… it must have been destroying him inside…. All this time, he stood by my side, loving me, saving me, taking care of me… and I … I just didn't pay much attention…any attention. This… must be… my punishment. But I … don't think I want… things… to go this way….' _Yuuri's heart was painfully thudding in his chest. He was feeling cold. And miserable. As if, he had just been abandoned by everybody, left all alone to soak in the rain.

" How does this feel ? " Tears pricked at the corners of Yuuri's midnight colored eyes. Murata was freely running his hands, gliding his fingers over the flawless, creamy skin of

the maou's fiancé. Doing things only Yuuri had the right to do.

" That…" faint gasp. " That really…." more shallow breathing. " Feels unbelievable…." voice softer than usual, submissive. " Your highness, you are…. really…" an unwilling but nevertheless pleasurable, muffled moan. Followed by more.

Murata was doing a fine job, it seemed. The fair haired, fair skinned fire starter, with intense eyes greener than a field of shamrocks, was moaning, even whimpering under the Daikenjen's touch.

" No need to complement me. This is the least I can do for you. I only wish I could do more. " Murata's voice was truly sincere and earnest. " By the time its over, you will surely feel satisfied. You have my word. "

" No doubt about that. I …I'm feeling a lot better already…. That's it! Right there! Keep going... Again….. please rub it again…. that…really feels so…."

Yuuri's legs gave up on him as he finally collapsed to the ground, dejected, hurt, confused and for the first time maybe, truly angry at himself. He buried his face in his knees, hugged himself for comfort, letting the tears escape, slide down, leaving a wet trail on his cheeks. Wolfram might never again catch him when he would fall . Wolfram might never smile that lighting smile which was always and especially for Yuuri.

He could almost imagine what a beautiful vision Wolfram must be, at that very moment. Slender frame, devoid of any annoying, obstructive garments, pale flesh, smooth, irresistibly soft, and glowing with a thin layer of sweat, body warm, radiating heat, cheeks flushed, tinged rose, breathing uneven, ragged, chest heaving up and down, green eyes, piercing, clouded with lust, want, desire, ecstasy, challenging the one above him, tormenting, dazzling the other with sheer beauty……..

' _No. This is not happening. I'm the one who should hold him when he is like that. I'm the only one who should make him and his body feel that way…he is… my fiancé. That's right. He is mine_…_ no. He was mine. I cannot do anything now. '_ small sobs continued to rack Yuuri's huddled form.

" Don't…. don't do that…" Yuuri's ear's perked up. Wolfram's voice had become uncomfortable and weak.

" It's a part of the package, Wolfram. Please endure a little more. You know what they say – No pain, no gain. " Yuuri clenched his fists.

Murata was **hurting** his Wolfram.

" No. Don't. Please…. Stop. " a cry of pain could be heard from Wolfram's pink lips.

" I'm almost done, Wolfram. "

Yuuri's eyes flared with anger and annoyance.

' _He told you to stop, damn it. ' _Enough was enough. Yuuri didn't care anymore. He didn't care if Wolfram had entered this dangerous territory of his own free will, that Yuuri himself was the one who made the blond so vulnerable, so damn weak, that he had to sell his soul to go on. It didn't matter whether Wolfram had finally given up on him, or if the blond prince ended up hating him for the rest of his life for the thing that he was about to do right now.

But the **maou** refused to be a mere spectator as the sadistic Daikenjen forced himself on **his** innocent fiancé, who probably had no idea what he was getting himself into. Why, Wolfram could be scarred for life.

No. Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri was taking matters into his own two hands. He had already allowed this show to go far enough.

Wolfram had been right all along. _' I've been nothing but a wimp, right from the start. ' _

But no more. Yuuri just hoped that he was not too late already and that someday, Wolfram could find it in his heart to forgive the painfully irresponsible friend that he had been to the blond prince.

With a war cry, Yuuri rammed into the solid door wooden door, once, twice.

He cursed his luck. It just wouldn't break. He gritted his teeth. This time, he would definitely succeed.

" HIIIYAAAAAA! " He launched himself, again, in another attempt to destroy the wooden barrier only to crash straight, headfirst into an utterly confused Murata, who had just opened the door, knocking them both off the ground.

" SHIBUYA! " Murata protested the attack as he tenderly rubbed at the sore spot where his head had collided against Yuuri's.

" MURATA, YOU…" Yuuri started growling.

But his voice was cut off, and anything else he wanted to shout came out as nothing more than a squeak as he took in the scenario before him.

For one thing, Murata was completely dressed and Wolfram was lying on the bed on his back, with a towel around his waist.

' _Don't tell me…. They were …' _Yuuri sweatdroppped, suddenly feeling like the most foolish, incompetent, idiot of a wimp on earth, no Shin Makoku, make it the entire universe.

" Were you just trying to break the door, hennachokko? " bottle green eyes blinked at him with the usual (cute!) smug, spoilt, bratty, prissiness.

" What… You… How… Why..? " Yuuri managed to babble incoherently, wishing for the ground below his incompetent feet to swallow him whole as he stood.

" Oh, this? It's a long story. " Murata rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly. " You see earlier this morning, Sir Wolfram Von Bielefeld escorted me to the treasury room and ended up tripping a flight of stairs due to my carelessness…"

" You would expect the Great Sage to know how to find his way around in the dark. " Wolfram frowned lightly as he adjusted himself into a sitting position. " I almost threw my back. " he hmphed.

" Gisela-san has not yet returned from her expedition to find new herbs and he couldn't receive any treatment. Since I took a class on therapeutic and relaxing massages last summer, I offered to help out. It was the least I could do after all the trouble I have caused. " Murata smiled warmly, though his eyes twinkled with amusement behind the glasses.

" I must admit, I feel a lot better now. " Wolfram flexed his limbs and the boys turned around allowing him to get dressed.

" Take it easy now. It was a nasty fall. " Murata advised, as Wolfram walked to the door.

" I will. Coming, Yuuri?" the blond frowned. " Yuuri, your eyes are all red. "

" Oh this? Something blew in my eyes and I've been rubbing them! That's all! Its nothing more! Honest! " Yuuri waved around nervously, rubbing at his eyes some more for added effect. Wolfram still looked suspicious though.

" Go ahead, Wolfram. Shibuya seems to have business with me." Murata interrupted, saving his friend.

Wolfram frowned, but nodded. And left.

" …….." Yuuri mumbled something softly, relief flooding his body, suddenly feeling weak and wobbly ( as well as incredibly stupid ) as the tension completely melted away.

" You know he really has a beautiful body. I wouldn't mind taking him for real next time…" Murata smiled softly, glasses glinting in a devilish manner, eyes full of mischief, amusement.

" Shut Up! " Yuuri flared, flustered. " Next time, I'll be the one giving him massages. Don't even think about laying a finger on Wolf! He is my fiancé ! " a blushing maou stomped his foot on the ground, to emphasize his point, before marching out of the room, in a vain attempt to make a dignified exit, as Murata continued to chuckle behind his back.

And Yuuri promptly enrolled himself for a week long course in therapeutic and relaxing massages, when he returned to earth, two days later, for confidential reasons, known only to himself and a Daikenjen with glasses….

* * *

( hope u liked it! If u did, don't forget to press that little review button! I love writing a hyper Yuuri! ) 


End file.
